the adventures of voi
by eeveechamp
Summary: voi is an espeon anthro that was created in a lab and this is his story.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

I do not own pokemon Nintendo does. If I ever owned pokemon it would be full of eevees. =)

A Bright light on my face caused me to jolt awake. My name is Voi and I am an espeon. But I'm not a regular espeon I'm able to stand on my hind legs and I have hands and feet instead of paws. The reason I'm like this is I was created in a lab to test if pokemon and human DNA could really be mixed. Everyday since being created I've had to endure being poked and prodded by needles causing me intense pain but also causing me to grow stronger mentally. Everything I've learned I've gotten from reading the minds of the scientists who study me and keep me locked up for their experiments. I slowly started to plan my escape stealing all the information I could about the facility I was locked away in from the people that kept me here. After figuring out what I was doing the scientists built a collar to block my psychic powers they made it so that no matter how strong my psychic powers got they wouldn't overload the system. Those foolish humans don't know what I'm capable of they didn't realize this was all part of my plan I showed my powers to them so they would notice and build this machine but what they don't realize is this machine will allow me to escape. After they put this degrading collar around my neck I looked through my mind until I found the blueprints to the collar. And saw there was a small button on the back of it to deactivate it. I reached my tail up until it got to the button then pushed it but I used my psychic powers to keep the collar still closed around my neck so the scientists couldn't tell I deactivated it.

This is not good I need to accelerate my plans there is no way they are killing me I think its time for me to show them my true power. I thought as I finally let the collar hit the floor. I gathered my psychic powers into a ball when it was about the size of a bowling ball I spread it out into a wave effectively creating an emp which shorted out all of the technology in the building. Using the new darkness as cover I swiftly ran through the hallways using the building layout I got from the scientists I ran to the nearest exit using my psychic powers to dodge the scientists I made it to the door as I pushed open the door that's been keeping me from freedom I hear a loud bang and feel a large stinging pain in my shoulder. I turned around and saw a man in a black business suit and wearing a strange metallic hat I looked to his hand to see he is holding a still smoking gun. I tried knocking him out with my psychic powers but they weren't affecting him it must be that hat I thought. Then I heard another loud bang and my psychic powers kicked in and I made a protective shield in front of me which deflected the bullet and bounced it back at the man knocking him to the ground. I didn't check if he was dead or just knocked out all I could think to do was run through the door and get as far away as possible. I ran for as long as I could slowly feeling the life drip out of me I knew I just had to keep going but I felt my body fall to the ground and I passed out.

authors note: this was the first chapter of a story that ive been working on for awhile now. plz review I crave constructive criticism. if anyone was wondering where I got the name Voi from my friend told me voi means mind in greek and like the idiot I am I just went with it. After writing three chapters I looked it up myself and discovered that it does not mean mind but after three chapters the name kinda stuck. so anyway thank you to anyone who actually reads my writing I know im not the best but im trying to improve.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

I do not own Pokemon Nintendo does

I awoke to the sounds of birds chirping their annoying sounds. I tried getting up but I felt a throbbing pain in my shoulder where I got shot. I reached out with my psychic powers as far as they would go. I could see the area around me was surrounded by plants and trees. That makes no sense though I passed out in the middle of a dirt path. As I finished that thought a small four legged animal with a leaf for a tail appeared on my psychic radar. I quickly realized that even In my weakened state the leafeon was no threat to me so I allowed it to come closer. As the leafeon approached i could sense it hadn't noticed I was awake yet. I decided to make my presence known. I coughed to draw the leafeons attention. As soon as it heard me the leafeon was by my side in an instant. " your finally awake i was so worried about you my name is leaf"

The leafeon now known to me as leaf said. The voice was definitely female an from what I could get from her mind she didn't work for the scientists I decoded to trust leaf for now. " my name is Voi would you mind telling me how I got here" I said in a raspy tone from my vocal cords barely being used. The leafeon hearing how dry my voice was brought me a leaf with a bowl like center filled with water. I drank as fast as I could almost choking from how cold the water felt going down my dry throat. " To answer your question another Pokemon by the name of Luna carried you here and you almost didn't make it with all the blood you lost" leaf said with a worried look on her face. " Oh " that was the only thing I could get to come out of my mouth I didn't realize just how close I was to dying. " if you don't mind I have to ask why do you have fingers and toes like a human " leaf asked examining my hands and toes. " Well if your really want to know I wasn't born in the wild like a normal Pokemon I was created in a lab the scientists there used espeon and human DNA to create me. After creating me the scientists spent everyday poking and prodigy me with sharp needles "

I said a sad look coming to my face as I was reminded of all the tortures I had to go through. Leaf looked like she was about to cry from hearing about my experience I did the only thing I could think of I scooted as close I could to her and embraced her in a hug. That moment all the pain and discomfort I was feeling just melted away into a feeling of pure bliss. We sat there In that warm embrace until she composed herself and pulled away. It was hard to let her go out of my first hug. " Are you okay?" I asked with concern. " I'm sorry when you told me that story it reminded me of my teacher she was captured by humans" leaf said with a small frown on her face as she walked around me to look at my wound. " What happened to your teacher?" I asked. " I don't known after she was captured I never saw her again" leaf looked like she was going to start crying again.

" I'm sorry for bringing it up please stop crying" I don't know why I act this way around her but when I see her cry I just can't be mean to her I thought to myself. " it's okay I needed to tell someone it's not good to hold things in anyway your wound is almost healed it's healing pretty quickly at this rate you just need to stay here another day until it's fully healed. I'll get Luna to show you around the forest if you choose to stay here " she said a blush appearing on her face near the end. After that she left to gather some berries for dinner. I laid myself back down on the cold forest floor. maybe I should stay here I could start a new life and be happy out here maybe make some friends. Then I remembered the man who shot me. If I stay here men like that would hunt for me and I don't want that kind leafeon getting hurt because of me. But if I leave then I will be letting those scientists control my life I wont let that happen I'm the only one that controls my life know. If they dare come here then I will show them my true power. 

Authors note: I didn't plan on releasing this chapter so soon after the first one but when I saw that I had my first follower for this story already I couldn't resist putting up the next one. Thank you silva fox14 your following my story means a lot to me.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke the next morning to the feeling of something rubbing against me causing me to jump. " why did you wake me up I was having a good dream?" I look towards the source of the voice and saw that it an umbreon and judging by the sound of her voice the umbreon is definitely female. "Sorry for waking you but why were you laying next to me?". "Well I came here to give you the tour of this place but you looked so peaceful sleeping and I was still a little tired so I decided to sleep while I waited for you to get up. anyway my names Luna what's your name" the umbreon named Luna said. Remembering her name from the talk with leaf yesterday I decided if leaf can trust her then I could to no matter how weird she is. " My name is Voi so your the one who carried me here while I was unconscious. To do that you must be very strong" I said impressed by the thought of how strong she might be. " No silly I didn't carry you all the way here by myself I had my friend the Flare help me get you here" she said with a small giggle. " now that we have the introductions over with I can give you the tour" she said starting to walk away.

First we walked to a cave that was strangely warm but I could smell no smoke or sense any type of heating element. I watched as Luna walked to the entrance of the cave and shouted inside. " Flare come out we have a new friend" I just stared at her after that meeting she thinks were already friends. I sat there waiting for something to come out of the cave when I heard a loud growl and saw a bright orange light coming at me at high speeds. Instincts kicking in immediately I threw up a psychic barrier blocking the force of the attack but not the heat if it wasn't for my fur I would have a blistering tan. I looked where the attack came from and sent out a psy wave attack to stop whatever was attacking me but Luna jumped in front of it negating my attack. " Luna what are you doing I need to stop the enemy from killing us!" I yelled at her frustrated that she would stop me when I'm trying to help her. She gave me a stare that said knock it off then she turned back to the cave and shouted into it. "Flare if you don't come out right now I'm going to come in and tickle you out and we both know you don't want that" what is wrong with this girl she's going to tickle a fire breathing Pokemon into submission she must be nuts. " Alright I warned you now I'm coming in" all I could do is stand there and watch as she walked into the tunnel all I could think was she's insane there is no way tickling is going to work. After a moment of silence I start to hear laughter coming from deep within the cave as the laughing gets louder I start to see Luna walking back out with a flareon being tickled by her tail. I stood there dumbstruck 'I cant believe she was actually able to subdue a flareon with mere tickling' I thought to myself. I watched her stand over him continuously tickling him with her tail until he begged her to stop. When she backed up he got back up onto all fours and started growling at me. I got into my own fighting position and growled back. We stayed like this for what felt like hours but was really only seconds until Luna threatened the flareon with her tail he backed off but I didn't trust him still. I stared at him watching his every move not paying attention to the umbreon until she came from behind me and started tickling me like she did to him. I don't know why but It was to much for me to handle I kept laughing until I couldn't breathe I begged her to stop. " I will only stop if you two promise to play nice" Luna said with a pouting face. " OK OK just please stop the torture" I now understand how tickling can be such a powerful weapon. She gave me a minute to compromise myself before she pushed me and the flareon together and threatened both of us with her tail. I still didn't trust this guy but anything to not experience that torture again. " Hi my name is Voi what's yours" I said trying to sound as nice as possible. " My name is Flare" the flareon said in a growl. " See we can all be friends come on Voi I have to introduce you to everyone else" Luna said while while walking off.

When we were far enough away I asked Luna " what is that guys problem?". " oh flare he always acts that way to the guys I'm around I think it's silly" she said in that carefree tone of hers. " I would show you the rest of the forest and introduce you to everyone but it's getting late so ill just show you where your staying" I followed her watching as she lead me to a large mountain with 2 caves in front of it. " you get the one on the left the other one is my cave if you need anything don't hesitate to ask me good night" "goodnight" I replied heading into my new home. I laid down on the straw bed in the back and thought this is my new life before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke with the rising sun. To tired to actually get up I just laid there listening to the sounds coming from outside. I could hear the soft snoring of the umbreon in the cave next to mine. I could hear the birds beginning to wake up. I could also hear my stomach growling I guess I forgot to eat yesterday with all the excitement. I stepped out of my cave shaking the tiredness from my body. Now the problem of how to find food. I reached my psychic powers out to find berries or anything edible. I found a berry bush not that far away. As I walked over to the bush I started thinking about Luna and all the craziness of yesterday. Who knew for as strong as I am mentally and physically I could be brought to begging by mere tickling. 

As I reached the bush I felt with my mind I could hear rustling inside it. As I got closer I could feel a strong heat coming from it. You are not getting me again I thought as I unleashed a psychic to keep his mouth shut and pull him out of the bush. I pulled the flareon out of the bush and stared him right in the eyes. " what is your problem with me I haven't done anything to you and you keep attacking me" I said my voice seething with anger. All I got in reply was a mppf . I released his mouth but had my psychic ready to strike if he tried anything. " I know your here to destroy this forest and kill Luna I can't let that happen" flare said with determination. " why would I want to destroy this place or kill anyone you don't know anything about me or what I've been through" I said releasing him fully and walking towards the berry bush. " I still don't trust you and I'm keeping my eyes on you" flare said walking away. I just kept picking berries pretending not to hear him. After I ate my fill and grabbed some to start a food pile in my cave the sun was almost at it's highest point. I could hear Luna calling for me probably wanting to finish that tour. I came back to my cave to see her sitting there. I put the berries in my cave then came back out ready to get going.

"we still have a lot of the tour to do but as long as nothing like yesterday happens we should be fine" Luna said while leading me towards an area I haven't been to yet. We walked in silence neither of us knowing what to say. We arrived at another cave that looks just like mine except bigger we walked inside to see a giant underground lake. " steam can you come out and meet the new guy" Luna said yelling into the lake. As soon as she finished yelling a giant waterfall emerged from the center of the lake and on top of it was a vaporeon. As the waterfall reached it's peak the vaporeon jumped down and landed right in front of me. We both sat there staring at each other observing everything about eachother. " Hi my name is Steam I only have one rule don't bother me and I wont have to kill you" the vaporeon said with a stern voice. I could tell shes strong enough to carry out that threat. I looked over to Luna to see she was gasping at what steam just said so I guess I'm the only one steam has said this to. " My name is Voi and the same goes for you" I said trying to sound as calm as possible. " I like your guts but I can tell you don't have the strength to back it up im done with you im going back to my lake" steam said turning and jumping into the lake. I turned to see Luna still frozen there. " Luna are you ok?" I asked concerned that she was having a mental breakdown. " Am I ok im the one who should be worried about you you threatened the strongest person I know." she said staring at me. " I'm fine let's get this tour going" I said trying to get her going. We started walking away from the cave when she said. " steam isn't always like that. That's the first time I've heard her say something like that" as she said that I could see a shiver go up her spine. " are you cold" I asked trying to keep the conversation going. " I'm a little cold but it's nothing" she said I could see her shiver again. I walked up next to her and walked so that we were sharing body heat. " Is that better?" I asked enjoying being so close to another Pokemon. " yes thank you were almost to our next stop" as she finished talking we came to a cave with smashed boulders all over it. " wait here I have to see if fang is in another one of his training sessions" I watched as she walked into the cave. I kept staring around at the smashed rocks. What Pokemon could do all of this its probably something big like a tyranitar or a kangaskan. I heard talking coming from the cave and turned to see Luna walking out with a lime green jolteon. " Can we hurry this up I was in the middle of perfecting my new move. My names jolt" the jolteon said almost to fast for me to hear. " my names voi" I said still not over the fact that a small jolteon smashed all these boulders. " alright now if we hurry we can finish this tour before nightfall" Luna said pushing me away from the jolteon's cave. " why does that jolteon train so hard?" I asked luna. " he trains hard because his pack abandoned him when he was a small pup because he was shiny they all called him a weak freak of nature" wow that's harsh no one should ever be treated that way I thought. We arrived at another cave this one covered in ice and snow. We both walked inside careful not to slip on the ice. I was amazed at how big this cave was it was big enough to fit every pokemon in the forest. At the end of the big room sat an elderly glaceon. Luna walked up and bowed to he glaceon and said " hello frost I was bringing voi here around to see the forest and thought it would be a good idea to come and see you. " thank you for thinking of me. Voi could you come closer so I can get a good look at you" I stepped forward allowing frost to look at me. " I've seen lots of espeon in my time but I've never seen an espeon that walks like a human. why is this?" she said in an elderly tone. " the reason why I walk like a human is that I was created in a lab using both espeon and human DNA" I said a sad look coming to my face as I had flashbacks of all the pain i went through. " I think that is enough talking for now" I heard frost say with a yawn. " alright thank you for talking with us" Luna said as she started walking away. I followed until I heard frosts voice in my head. " it's bad to keep all those emotions bottled up you need to find someone who you truly trust and who truly trusts you and tell them everything before it's to late" I heard frost say before i Was out of the cave. I kept walking thinking about what she said until I heard Luna start talking.

" That's the end of the tour if we hurry we can make it back home before it gets to late. Last one there is a rotten egg" Luna said starting to run towards our caves. There is no way I am losing to her I thought running as fast as I could on my two legs. No matter how fast I ran I just couldn't keep up till I got a devilish plan using my psychic powers I shot off the ground like a missile passing Luna I could hear her yell cheater as I passed by. I made it back to the caves and sat out front for awhile waiting for Luna to catch up. She stumbled into the clearing in front of our caves out of breath and laying on the ground. " what took you so long" I said with a childish tone. " your such a cheater" Luna said out of breath. " I don't know what your talking about I won the race" it was hard holding back my laugh watching Luna lie there. While I wasn't paying attention she got off the ground and pounced on me I let out a eep! As I was tackled to the ground. " ok it was a tie" I said still surprised that she suprised me. " yeah thats what I thought" Luna said with a small yawn. " her being on my chest wasn't uncomfortable but I wasn't used to the feeling. " would you mind getting off me now" there was no response but I started hearing her lightly snoring. Well looks like I'm stuck here I thought as I went to sleep.


End file.
